Dream Come True
by PeachFan900
Summary: Rouge the Bat hosts a 'Date Night' party and invites Sonic and Co. to attend. But with romance, chaos is bound to happen. Pairings include Taismo, Sonamy, Knuxouge and more! A gift for PokeExpertBloom.


**Hello everybody! Soooo, I know I haven't been writing as of late and it's because these past couple of weeks, I had ALOT of family problems... one including me and my family having to travel across the country to Seattle. D: I just recently got back, like, two days ago. ;_; So I typed this up quickly. Incase you didn't know, this fic is dedicated to my friend PokeExpertBloom as an extremely late birthday gift. I am sooooo sorry I missed your B-Day, Bloom! D: (I hope you don't mind me calling you this), I was traveling alot this month and didn't have a computer to write this on. But anyways, I hope you enjoy this anyway! ^^; Also, I am now taking request's for one-shot's now, so if you want one, just drop me a PM and i'll get started on it as fast as I can! I'm boring Author's Note, aren't I? On to the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or claim to own, absolutely ANYTHING in this story. All character's or song lyrics belong to their respectful owners. I only own the plot of the story, NOTHING else.**

**Note: Everybody's age is the same ages from Sonic X!**

* * *

_Dear Tails,_

_I'm having a 'Date Night' party at my house tomorrow and would love for you to attend. Since this is a Couple's Night party, please bring a date to go with you. Please come wearing your best suit, as well._

_Sincerely,_

_Rouge the Bat._

The two tailed fox known as Tails sat in his workshop with the letter in his hands, skiming it over._ 'Hmm... a date night party? I guess I could go... and maybe I can ask Cosmo to go with me...'_ Tails thought, blushing at the fact of asking Cosmo to go with him. _'She would probably love to go, considering it would be her first party here on Mobius... I wonder if Sonic is going... maybe I should give him a call...'_ The kit decided on calling his best friend and picked up his cell phone. He didn't have to dial the azure hedgehog's number since he had Sonic on speed-dial. So, he simply pushed a button on the phone and hit the talk button. After a few seconds of waiting he got an answer.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey, Sonic," Tails began, "Did you hear about this 'Date Night' party Rouge is having tomorrow?"

_"Yeah, I got her letter not too long ago. Do you know who you're gonna be bringing as your date?"_

"Yeah... I'm thinking about asking Cosmo..." Tails said sheepishly, blushing again. The kit could swear he felt Sonic smiling through the phone.

_"Nice! Good luck asking her, Buddy!"_

Tails smiled a bit, "Thanks. Who's gonna be your date to the party?"

_"Uh..."_ The hedgehog began, _"I'm not too sure yet..."_

"Maybe you could ask Amy!" Tails said smiling, knowing how Sonic had a crush on the female hedgehog just not wanting to admit it.

_"Yeah... maybe. Hey, somebody's knocking on my door. I'll call you back soon, 'K?"_

"OK. Bye Sonic."

_"Bye."_ The hedgehog said before ending the phone call.

**~With Sonic~**

The azure colored hedgie put his cell phone on a nearby table in his room and went to answer the door. _'I wonder who this could be... Knuckles, maybe?'_ After a few more seconds he got to the door and opened it to be greeted by the sight of a cheerful, sakura pink hedgehog.

"Hi, Sonic!" Amy exclaimed, giving her hero a fierce death-grip hug.

"A-Amy... c-can't... b-breathe...!"

Amy blushed and released him, "Sorry, Sonic! Can I come in?"

After getting some air the hedgehog stepped aside so the small hedgehog could enter his home.

"Thanks," Amy said, taking a seat in Sonic's kitchen.

"No problem. I'm not trying to sound rude here, but, what do you want?" Sonic said uneasily, scratching his neck. Being around the Pink hedgehog made him feel... awkward.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to come and check on my Sonikku! I haven't talked to you in ages!" Amy said, cheerfully.

"Well, i'm fine, Amy." Sonic said, begining to feel annoyed.

Amy frowned, "You don't want me here do you, Sonic?"

"Amy... I never said that..."

"Well, that's obviously what you meant! I can tell by the way you say it!"

"If that's how you're gonna take it, Amy, then maybe I don't want you here."

Amy was hurt after Sonic said this, tears falling from her emerald green eyes, "Fine then, Sonic. I'll go if that's how you feel! I hope you're happy now!" Amy yelled before getting up out of her seat in Sonic's kitchen walking as fast as she could to Sonic's front door to leave.

***SLAM!***

Amy Rose was officially gone.

**~With Amy~**

Amy ran. She didn't know where exactly she was going, she just closed her eyes and ran. One thing she definitely knew was that she wanted to get as far away from Sonic's house as her legs would permit. _'I always thought Sonic had cared about me... but maybe I was wrong. I just need someone to talk to...'_ After about ten more minutes of running, the Sakura Pink colored hedgie opened her eyes to find out where she was.

She was at Club Rouge.

**~With Tails~**

The golden colored fox was flying over to Cream's house where Cosmo was staying. Ever since the Seedrian had come back to life (thanks to her plant finally growing) Cream and her mother, Vanilla, had ever so kindly offered for Cosmo to stay with them, which Cosmo accepted. _'I hope she says yes...'_ Tails thought as he landed in front of the cream colored rabbit's cottage. The two tailed fox gently knocked on the large piece of wood in front of him, waiting for someone to open the door. After a minute or two, Vanilla opened the door.

"Hi, Tails! How are you?" Vanilla asked in her sweet, gentle voice.

"Hello, Ms. Vanilla. I'm good; is Cosmo here?"

"Yes, she is. She's upstairs playing with Cream and Cheese. Just go upstairs and they're in the second door on your right." Vanilla said stepping aside to let Tails inside her cottage.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Tails said politely as he walked upstairs to Cream's room.

Once up the stairs Tails knocked on the door Vanilla told him to go to. Cosmo was the one to open it.

"Hi, Tails!" Cosmo greeted happily.

"Hey, Cosmo! I came to ask you something."

Cosmo cocked her head to one side, "Sure, Tails. What is it?"

Tails scratched his head, "W-well, it's something kinda personal. Can... we talk outside?"

"Sure!" The Seedrian said as she led the young fox to Vanilla's backyard. Once there she asked again, "What is it you wanted to ask me?"

_'Come on Tails, you can do this!'_

"Did you hear about Rouge's date night party she's throwing tomorrow?"

Cosmo nodded her head. "Yes, I did. Me, Cream and Vanilla are invited. Why?"

"Well... I was wondering... if you would like to be my date to the party...?"

Cosmo gave Tails a bright smile and hugged him, "Of course! I would love to be your date to the party, Tails! Thank you for asking me!" The Seedrian said, their Sapphire Blue eyes locking.

"Y-you're welcome, Cosmo..." Tails replied,feeling entranced by Cosmo's eyes. Suddenly the fox began to lean until his lips made contact with the girl in front of him. They both shared a soft, yet passionate kiss; the Seedrian's arms snaking around the kit's waist.

Tails and Cosmo's love was getting stronger.

**~With Amy~**

"So let me see if I got this straight: you and Sonic got in a fight 'cause you felt he didn't want you at his house... and you came here?"

"Pretty much..."

Amy was talking with Rouge at one of the table's in her club; Rouge drinking some wine and Amy drinking water (since the hedgehog wasn't old enough to drink).

"Hun, I'm not trying to take sides here, but I think you over-reacted a bit at Sonic's house this morning." Rouge said, taking a sip of wine from her glass.

Amy sighed, "But you heard what he said! Plus, I was gonna ask him to be my date for _your_ party!"

"I know, sweetie. But for right now, you're just going to have to deal with it, unfortunately. Besides, this won't last long. I mean, look at me and Knuckles. We hated each other at first, but now look at us! We've been dating for eight months now. You and Sonic will probably forget what happened today and go on being friends again."

_'Rouge is making a vallid point...'_ Amy thought, "You're probably right... but who's gonna be my date tomorrow?"

"You don't have to go with anyone. You could even dance with Silver for a bit, I'm sure Blaze wouldn't mind."

Amy smiled. Rouge always knew how to cheer her up. "Thanks, Rouge. I appreciate it."

"It's OK, Hun. But would you mind showing up a little bit early for the party tomorrow? I have so much stuff to do to get ready for the party, and I am _not_ about to do this by myself!" Rouge said playfully, her and Amy laughing a bit.

**~The next day~**

The day of Rouge's 'Date Night' party had arrived and everybody was getting ready. Amy having helped Rouge with getting drink's, food and everything else for the party. It was in the afternoon and Rouge was at the mall, getting her outfit which the Bat unfortunately forgot to get the first time she went there.

_'OK... first things first, the shoe store. Now what type of shoes should I get? Pumps, Boots, Stilettos...'_ Suddenly, the ivory colored bat saw something that made her stop dead in her tracks. She saw Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow, walking out of a department store; Wave with a dress (of which the bat couldn't figure out what it looked like from such a far distance) and Jet with what looked like a tuxedo. Both Babylon Rogues turned and shot her a nasty look before speed-walking (rather angrily) away.

After seeing this, Rouge took out her cell-phone and sent Amy a rather urgent text message.

**JewelThiefxoxo: ames, u won't belive who I just saw...**

**SakuraRose44: hu did u c?**

The bat took time to laugh at her best friend's bad text grammar before responding.

**JewelThiefxoxo: i saw wave and jet at the mall... they looked at me funny... I got a bad feeling bout this...**

**SakuraRose44: OMG... i'm at ur club hurry up and come bak so u can give me all the details!**

**JewelThiefxoxo: Kk... i'll be back ASAP**

Rouge put her cell-phone back in her Giannini faux leather clutch and went with to the rest of her shopping.

**~At Club Rouge~**

"They did _what?"_

Rouge sighed, Amy and Rouge had just finished adding the final touches on the club for the upcoming party, and now the pair was taking a well deserved break. Both sitting at a table drinking Peach flavored tea Rouge had offered to make.

"I told you, they shot me a disgusting look and walked off, like I had done something to them."

Amy raised a non-existent brow, "Well, did you?"

Rouge nearly dropped her glass of tea on the floor, "No! I hardly even know them! Besides, i've mainly been busy getting ready for the party, and you've been here helping me!"

"Nice point... but I still don't get why they looked at you like that... and you said you saw them walking out of a store with fancy clothes?"

"Yes, I did. I don't know what they're planning, but we better stay on our gaurd tonight to make sure they don't try anything funny."

"OK... well, I gotta go. I need go put on my dress and get ready for the party myself! It's gonna start soon."

"Alright then, hun," Rouge began, getting up from her table, "I need to get ready, too. I'll see you later."

"'K. Bye Rouge!" Amy said as she left the Ivory colored Bat's club (house).

"Bye..."

**~Later on that day~**

The time for Rouge's Date Night party had finally arrived and everybody was just starting to show up. Rouge being Knuckles' date (of course), Tails showing up with Cosmo, Cream with Charmy, Vector with Vanilla, Silver with Blaze, Shadow with his new girlfriend, Ice the Hedgehog (PokeExpertBloom's OC) and both, Sonic and Amy showing up alone. The pink hedgehog was sitting by the bar area drinking some soda. She had on a long, blue dress with a white belt with a heart attached to it. She had on white pumps and had replaced her usual red headband with a blue one, a single white rose attached to it. Somehow, the hedgehog had managed to curl her quills.

"Hi, Amy!" Cosmo said, walking up to the Sakura pink girl, Tails with her. Cosmo was wearing a green dress that was fitted around the chest and waist then the skirt poofed out a bit with a white band going around waist. The red amulet she always had on her chest still there. The Seedrian also had on white sandal's with a three inch heel and a white head-band with a large bow attached to it on her head. Tails simply wearing a white tux.

Amy smiled, "Hey, Cosmo! How are you enjoying your first ever party here on Mobius?"

"It's wonderful! I'm having such a great time, and with Tails with me, everything is perfect!" Cosmo chirped happily, giving Tails a quick peck on the lips.

_'I wish Sonic would kiss me like that...'_ Amy thought sadly, looking over in the hedgehog's direction. He was talking to Shadow; Sonic wearing a white tux and Shadow wearing a black one.

_'I need to apologize to Sonic like Rouge said, or else me and Sonic will never even have the chance to be together! I'll wait until Shadow leave's and then i'll go over there...'_ After a few minute's of waiting, Shadow got finished talking to Sonic and went over to his date, Ice. Amy got up out of her seat, walking over to the blue hedgehog to put her plan into action.

"Sonic!"

"Hm?" The fastest thing alive turned around to find Amy standing shyly in front of him, playing with her shoes.

_'Wow... she looks so beautiful with her quill's curled like that... wait... what?'_

"I need to talk to you... about yesterday. Look, i'm-" But Amy's sentence was cut off, as a loud bang was heard from the club's entrance. All head's turned to see Wave and Jet, beside each other. Wave wearing a long, magenta silk dress and magenta pumps, and the Hawk wearing a grey tuxedo.

"Hey, losers. Now, the party can truly begin now that the fastest couple alive is here!" Wave said, her and Jet striking a cheesy pose.

"Amy!" Rouge said in a hushed whisper, running over to her. "It's Wave and Jet! They're wearing the exact same outfit's I saw them walking out with at the mall! I knew they were up to something suspicious by the way they looked at me!"

"But how did they know we were having a party here? Did you invite them?"

"No, I didn't... I don't know how they knew about the party... unless..." Rouge and Amy looked at each other.

_"They were spying on us!"_

* * *

"Who are they?" Ice asked walking up to Shadow.

"Wave and Jet. Remember that airboarding competition I was telling you about?"

"Oh... I see. Did Rouge invite them?"

Shadow shrugged his shoulders. "Rouge never mentioned inviting them... so I don't think so. If she did, she would have told me about it."

"Well, are we all just gonna sit around all day, or are we going to get this party started?" Wave asked impatiently.

"We cannot let Wave and Jet ruin our night like this, Rouge!" Amy whispered.

"Trust me, they're not going to. Let's just ignore them and continue on with the rest of the night like they aren't even here."

"OK..."

So, just like Rouge had said, the party went on. Rouge was singing, _"I'm Sexy And I Know It"_ by LMAO that was playing in the club and everybody was having a good time.

"Hey, Tails! I just got a great idea! We should go on-stage and perform in front of everyone!" Cosmo said cheerfully, jumping up and down in excitement.

"I don't know, Cosmo... what would we dance to, anyway?"

"Hmm... ooh! We can do that dance from that video game you played with me!"

"I still don't know..."

"Please, please, pleeeeaase!" Cosmo begged, making a sad puppy-dog face that Tails just couldn't resist.

"OK..."

"Yay! I'll go and ask Rouge to play the song!" The Seedrian said before walking up to the Bat who was drinking some martini's. Cosmo whispered something in her ear and the bat went to go and get the song started. After she made sure everybody had cleared the dance floor, the song started and Tails began to sing.

**~I Just Can't Stop Loving You~**

_I Just Want To Lay Next To You_  
_For Awhile_  
_You Look So Beautiful Tonight_  
_Your Eyes Are So Lovely_  
_Your Mouth Is So Sweet_  
_A Lot Of People_  
_Misunderstand Me_  
_That's Because They Don't_  
_Know Me At All_  
_I Just Want To Touch You_  
_And Hold You_  
_I Need You_  
_God I Need You_  
_I Love You So Much_

_[Tails]_  
_Each Time The Wind Blows_  
_I Hear Your Voice So_  
_I Call Your Name..._  
_Whispers At Morning_  
_Our Love Is Dawning_  
_Heaven's Glad You Came..._

_You Know How I Feel_  
_This Thing Can't Go Wrong_  
_I'm So Proud To Say_  
_I Love You_  
_Your Love's Got Me High_  
_I Long To Get By_  
_This Time Is Forever_  
_Love Is The Answer_

_[Cosmo]_  
_I Hear Your Voice Now_  
_You Are My Choice Now_  
_The Love You Bring_  
_Heaven's In My Heart_  
_At Your Call_  
_I Hear Harps,_  
_And Angels Sing_

_You Know How I Feel_  
_This Thing Can't Go Wrong_  
_I Can't Live My Life_  
_Without You_

_[Tails]_  
_I Just Can't Hold On_

_[Cosmo]_  
_I Feel We Belong_

_[Tails]_  
_My Life Ain't Worth Living_  
_If I Can't Be With You!_

_[Both]_  
_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_  
_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_  
_And If I Stop..._  
_Then Tell Me Just What_  
_Will I Do_

_[Cosmo]_  
_'Cause I Just Can't Stop_  
_Loving You..._

_Amy smiled sadly as she watched Tails and Cosmo slow dancing with each other. 'I wonder if Sonic loves me like that...' The Hedgie thought looking at the Blue Blur who was grinning happily listening to his brother sing._

_[Tails]_  
_At Night When The_  
_Stars Shine_  
_I Pray In You I'll Find_  
_A Love So True..._

_[Cosmo]_  
_When Morning Awakes Me_  
_Will You Come And Take Me_  
_I'll Wait For You_

_[Tails]_  
_You Know How I Feel_  
_I Won't Stop Until_  
_I Hear Your Voice Saying_  
_"I Do"_

_[Cosmo]_  
_"I Do..."_  
_This Thing Can't Go Wrong_

_[Tails]_  
_This Feeling's So Strong_

_[Cosmo]_  
_Well, My Life Ain't_  
_Worth Living_

_[Both]_  
_If I Can't Be With You!_  
_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_  
_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_  
_And If I Stop..._  
_Then Tell Me, Just What_  
_Will I Do?_

_[Tails]_  
_I Just Can't Stop Loving You..._

_[Cosmo]_  
_We Can Change All The World_  
_Tomorrow_

_[Tails]_  
_We Can Sing Songs Of_  
_Yesterday_

_[Cosmo]_  
_I Can Say, Hey . . .Farewell_  
_To Sorrow_

_[Tails]_  
_This Is My Life And I,_

_[Both]_  
_Want To See You For Always_  
_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_[Cosmo]_  
_No, Baby_

_[Tails]_  
_Oh!_

_[Both]_  
_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_[Cosmo]_  
_If I Can't Stop!_

_[Both]_  
_And If I Stop..._

_[Cosmo]_  
_No_

_[Tails]_  
_Oh! Oh! Oh... Oh..._

_[Cosmo]_  
_What Will I Do? Uh . . .Ooh . . ._  
_(Then Tell Me, Just What_  
_Will I Do)_

_[Both]_  
_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_[Tails]_  
_Know I Do_  
_Girl!_

_[Both]_  
_I Just Can't Stop Loving You_

_[Tails]_  
_You Know I Do_  
_And If I Stop..._

_[Both]_  
_Then Tell Me, Just What_  
_Will I Do?_

_[Both]_  
_I Just Can't Stop Loving You..._

**~End of Song~**

Everybody in the club clapped and cheered for their two love struck friends, een Wave and Jet. After watching Cosmo and Tails kiss each other in a warm embrace, Amy began to walk over to Sonic.

"Hey, Sonic... can we go and talk alone... just you and me?" Amy asked shyly.

_'Please say yes...'_

"Sure, Amy. Lead the way!" The blue hedgie agreed giving her his trademark smile and a thumbs up.

"OK..." Amy said as she led Sonic upstairs to a quiet balcony; the stars twinkling and the moon shining in all it's glory in the night sky.

_'Wow... I didn't even know Club Rouge had a balcony like this...'_ Sonic thought, gazing out into the stars.

"Sonic..."

The blue hedgie came out of his trance and looked at Amy. The pink sapient had tears sliding down her muzzle.

"I'm _so_ sorry about what I said yesterday! I shouldn't have jumped to conclusion's like that, and I can understand if you never wanna talk to me again... can you please find in your heart to forgive me? _I didn't mean what I said!"_ Amy said, hugging and crying into the shocked blue blur's shoulder.

Sonic didn't know what else to do except soothingly rub her back and comfort her. They stayed like that for a while, until Sonic pulled away from the embrace and put his hand on her chin, guiding her face upwards until both of their emerald eyes locked with each other. Sonic then began to speak in a soft, calming voice.

"Amy, I forgive you. I forgave you after you left; and I don't hate you. I really... really care about you, Amy. And I always will because...

I love you, Amy Rose the Hedgehog."

And at that, Sonic closed the gap between him and Amy and softly kissed the surprised pink Rose.

Amy let out a small gasp in shock, but began to melt into the kiss, kissing back with every ounce of passion and emotion she could muster, as her tears of sadness turned into tears of pure joy.

_'Sonic really does love me... he has this entire time...'_

After another minute, the two hedgehog's pulled away for breath, both panting.

Sonic embraced Amy, "I love you, _my_ beautiful rose..."

"And I love you too, _my_ Sonikku..."

The rest of the night went on happily; Knuckles and Rouge playfully bickered with each other like they always did, Vector and Vanilla cheerfully chatted with each other, Cream and Charmy had fun like the kids they were, Tails and Cosmo talked about their past, present and future, Shadow and Ice laughed and had a great time, Silver and Blaze simply talked to each other... and everyone shared a peaceful dance with each other.

But Amy Rose had the best time of all, because she had everything she ever needed; she had Sonic the Hedgehog admit how he truly felt and had her dreams she always fantasized about become a reality... and she could honestly say that her night had become...

_A dream come true..._

**AN/ Sorry about the sucky ending! I hope I did a good job with this... especially the Sonamy scene. :P I have some things to point out about th fic first: First of all, the whole Jet and Wave spying on Rouge thing. The reason they were so angry with Rouge was because she didn't invite them to her party, and they just so happened to find out about it. So, they crashed the party. Second of all that "dance" Cosmo was talking about doing with Tails from a video game. If you don't know what that dance is, it's from MJ the Experience (PS3 version). Just search it up on youtube. ;) Anways, Read and Review! Your reviews encourage me to write more. :D And to Bloom: I hope you don't mind me using your OC! I just really wanted to surprise you and make sure enjoyed this. :)**

**~PeachFan900~**


End file.
